Bonjour Jeunesse
by Alice.in.Workland
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si, ce jour-là au Lima Beans, Blaine n'avait pas trouvé désagréable le fait d'embrasser Rachel ? KLAINE (oui, oui).


Hello ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte (ça vous aurait fait plaisir, hein ?).

Étant donné que je ne suis pas extrêmement douée pour maintenir un rythme de publication régulier (allez-y, riez), je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être plus malin de publier d'avantage de OS et moins de fictions à chapitres (du moins pas avant d'avoir au moins cinq chapitres d'avance…). Donc me revoilà avec un petit écrit que j'avais commencé il y a un moment et qui m'a inspiré cette dernière semaine. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Glee sont la propriété de RIB et non la mienne. Ah et je pense que vous l'aurez compris, mais le titre est bien sûr celui (français) de l'épisode 2x14, revisité (merci à ma bêta chérie pour m'avoir donné l'idée d'ailleurs).  
>Mots : 5850<br>Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Ah oui, ce qui est entre « … » en italique, ce sont les pensées directes des personnages. Je précise au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, j'ai mis des guillemets pour différencier des emphases.

Bonne lecture !

– – –

Il avait été confiant. Il avait été persuadé qu'il aurait eu à réconforter Rachel, et qu'il aurait eu une petite discussion avec Blaine, qui se serait conclue des excuses qu'il lui aurait faites pour s'être montré aussi intolérant, et sur son ami admettant qu'il avait eu _raison_. Mais non. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Puisqu'il avait eu _tort_.

Kurt serra son oreiller trempé de larmes dans ses bras, et se repassa la scène de l'après-midi dans la tête pour la énième fois. Rachel et lui avaient été tous les deux s'installer au Lima Beans pour être présents lorsque Blaine se montrerait pour son café « post répétition ». Et il avait été à l'heure. Le cœur de Kurt avait doucement accéléré lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte du coffee shop, si bien qu'il n'avait presque pas fait attention à son amie qui s'était levée pour le rejoindre précipitamment. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés de jalousie autour de son mug quand les lèvres de Rachel étaient entrées en contact avec celles de Blaine, et il avait pris une gorgée de café pour faire passer le stress qui avait quand même été un peu présent. Il avait regardé les deux autres adolescents se séparer et Blaine rouvrir les yeux, attendant impatiemment le verdict.

Verdict qui n'avait pas été celui qu'il avait espéré.

Le soliste des Warblers s'était à nouveau penché vers la jeune fille et l'avait embrassée une deuxième fois, passant un bras autour de sa fine taille recouverte par son épais manteau. Kurt était resté hagard. Et lorsque Blaine et Rachel s'étaient mis à discuter, serrés l'un contre l'autre, il n'avait pas pu en supporter d'avantage. Il s'était levé, abandonnant son café et son gâteau, et avait quitté hâtivement le Lima Beans, sans un regard en arrière.

– – –

Le lundi matin, après avoir glorieusement réussi à ne pas aller sur les réseaux sociaux de tout le week-end au cas où Rachel se serait fait une joie de le marquer partout, il avait décidé qu'il allait éviter Blaine. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, et encore moins que celui-ci étalât son bonheur devant lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de son… ami. Alors qu'il avait réussi à l'esquiver jusqu'au déjeuner, Blaine l'avait trouvé dans une salle vide en train d'étudier. Enfin, d'_essayer_ d'étudier.

« Kurt –  
>— Je travaille.<br>— Oui je sais mais –  
>— Mais rien. Laisse-moi.<br>— … Oh. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire, après tout ? « _Désolé, mais tu comprends, je vis extrêmement mal que tu sortes avec une de mes amies – ma __**rivale**__ nom de Dieu – alors que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi. »_ Non. Certainement pas. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à éviter Blaine éternellement. Il allait devoir subir les niaiseries de son camarade, et les supporter. Peut-être trouverait-il le courage de le faire, au moins pour que leur relation ne se dégradât pas d'avantage.

« Désolé… Je ne me sens pas très bien, mais c'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Autant arracher le pansement d'un seul coup.

« Je… voulais… Oh et puis laisse tomber… souffla Blaine avant de tourner les talons.  
>— Je sais pour Rachel et toi. »<p>

Le brun s'arrêta net. Il se retourna lentement vers Kurt, ses yeux exprimant à la fois de l'inquiétude et de la surprise. Bien sûr que Kurt le savait. Rachel était son amie. Elle n'avait certainement pas dû tarder à le lui dire. Il fit néanmoins mine d'être surpris.

« Ah… ?  
>— Oui, elle parle beaucoup… Hm. Tu… Tu peux t'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît ? »<p>

Blaine s'exécuta. Il tira la chaise du bureau qui se trouvait devant celui auquel était installé Kurt, et la retourna pour s'asseoir face à lui. Le contreténor prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait faire des excuses à Blaine. Il s'était trompé, et il avait été tout sauf compréhensif. Mais pour ça, il avait déjà prévu de se faire pardonner. Il avait juste espéré des circonstances un peu plus… joyeuses, pour lui tout du moins.

« Je… voudrais m'excuser. J'ai été un parfait imbécile. Les amis sont sensés se soutenir pendant les coups durs, et au véritable premier que tu traverses depuis qu'on se connait, je te juge et te tourne le dos… Je trouve d'ailleurs que tu ne t'es pas assez énervé contre moi, en y réfléchissant. »

Il eut un rire nerveux, et n'osa pas regarder Blaine, qui restait silencieux.

« Je… Si tu es… heureux avec Rachel, alors ça me va, tu le mérites, termina-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts, les yeux toujours baissés. »

Il essaya d'ignorer la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le fait de se sentir coupable, mais il avait du mal. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment attaché à quelqu'un susceptible de pouvoir lui rendre ses sentiments, et de le voir se tourner vers une fille lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il avait l'impression que la vie s'acharnait sur lui, qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne. Et c'était dur.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de Blaine se posa sur les siennes. Il releva la tête et fut surpris de le voir sourire, une chaleur rassurante émanant de lui.

« Je suis tellement content que tu me dises ça, Kurt. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ton soutien m'est important. »

Le contreténor lui sourit, essayant d'être convaincant. Il avait l'impression que tout son être transpirait l'amertume, mais si c'était réellement le cas, Blaine ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas très étonnant…

Comme il l'avait craint, son ami n'avait pu se retenir de lui expliquer les circonstances du début de sa relation avec Rachel – qu'il connaissait déjà, mais il ne le lui avait pas dit, même si cela lui aurait permis de couper court à la discussion – et il l'avait écouté, ou du moins avait fait semblant de le faire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Blaine, il avait été content de le quitter à la fin de la journée pour rentrer chez lui.

A peine arrivé, il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Mercedes. Elle appelait vraiment au bon moment. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à lui changer les idées.

« Oui ?  
>— Hey, Kurt ! Je suis contente que tu décroches ! Comment tu vas mon poussin ?<br>— Je suis sûr que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question…  
>— Ouais… Elle est trop bavarde… Un jour je la bâillonnerai, et on aura enfin la paix ! Quoique, sans elle je n'aurais rien su de tout ça, puisque tu ne m'en as bien sûr pas parlé…<br>— Je… Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, c'est plutôt stupide…  
>— Stupide ? Les problèmes de cœur ne sont jamais stupides ! Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agit de ceux de mon meilleur ami ! Bon et puis j'avais besoin de dire que Blaine n'a <em>vraiment<em> pas de goût. »

Cette dernière phrase fut celle dont Kurt avait besoin. Il éclata de rire, et eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Cependant, une fois qu'il eut réussi, il s'écroula sur son lit et souffla :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ?  
>— Oui, et à mon avis, tu risques de le répéter ! répondit Mercedes à l'autre bout du fil, elle-même ayant du mal à ne pas rire. Que dirais-tu d'une séance shopping demain après les cours pour te changer les idées, hein ?<br>— Si tu savais comme j'en meurs d'envie… En plus, il me faut une nouvelle veste.  
>— Je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?<br>— Pas grand-chose… »

– – –

Chose promise, chose due bras dessus, bras dessous, Mercedes et Kurt arpentaient ensemble la galerie marchande du seul centre commercial présent à Lima, mais heureusement pas trop mal fourni en boutiques. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter une pâtisserie en arrivant, et c'est la bouche pleine de cheesecake que Kurt s'extasia en montrant du doigt une veste dans une vitrine un peu plus loin qui avait l'air d'être parfaitement à son goût. Son amie le suivit en riant, contente de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête après ce douloureux week-end. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, et n'en ressortirent que deux heures plus tard, le contreténor ayant insisté pour faire essayer un tas de vêtement à Mercedes, qui s'était gentiment prêtée au jeu.

Il était déjà dix-sept heures alors ils s'accordèrent une pause dans le seul coffee shop du centre commercial. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons habituelles puis allèrent s'installer à une table.

« C'est vraiment génial ! s'extasia Kurt avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.  
>— Je suis contente de te voir sourire ! Et j'ai hâte de te voir porter cette petite merveille, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire en indiquant le sac qui contenait la veste.<br>— Je n'y manquerais p – oh. »

Mercedes fronça les sourcils à l'interruption de son ami et se retourna dans la direction vers laquelle il regardait. Quelques mètres plus loin, devant une boutique pour homme assez chic, se tenaient Rachel et Blaine, main dans la main. La jeune fille semblait montrer avec excitation quelque chose dans la vitrine, accessoire ou vêtement, qui sembla plaire à son… petit-ami.

Kurt déglutit, et soudain son café n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Décidément, c'était une manie de ces deux-là de lui couper toute envie de caféine. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la table et le sang lui monta aux joues. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était lui qui devrait être en train de montrer le parfait accessoire pour Blaine dans cette vitrine, et non pas cette pimbêche de Rachel. Mercedes se détourna du couple et, apercevant l'état de son meilleur-ami, elle attrapa ses affaires et se leva.

« Allez viens, on s'en va avant que tu finisses en prison pour le meurtre de Rachel Berry. »

Dans un premier temps, Kurt ne bougea pas. Il suivit des yeux la jeune soprano rire niaisement et tirer Blaine dans la boutique, riant lui aussi, à l'image d'un parfait petit couple d'adolescents. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux hors de vue, le contreténor se leva et, après avoir récupérer son achat de la journée, quitta le centre commercial en compagnie de son amie.

Le début du trajet se fit en silence. Les jointures des doigts de Kurt étaient blanches à force de serrer le volent trop fort. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait désespérément envie de frapper quelque chose. Un mur, un coussin, Rachel, peu importe. C'était un sentiment très inhabituel chez lui qui était non-violent, mais la colère ne voulait pas partir. Mercedes essaya de lui parler pour le détendre, mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Il réussit miraculeusement à ne pas trop faire d'excès de vitesse et à se stationner normalement devant la maison Hudson-Hummel, à côté de la voiture de Mercedes qu'elle avait garée là le matin même. Ils sortirent et, alors que son amie allait mettre l'achat qu'elle avait fait dans sa propre voiture, Kurt rentra dans la maison et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y mettre ses affaires. Burt, Carole et Finn n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, et heureusement. « _Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent. » _Il jeta les sacs sur son lit et put, _enfin_, donner un coup de poing sur le mur. Mercedes entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là et se précipita vers lui alors qu'il éclatait de nouveau en sanglots. Il se sentait absolument pitoyable. Il accepta l'étreinte réconfortante de la jeune fille mais ne parvint pas à se calmer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les sanglots de Kurt s'affaiblissant au fur-et-à-mesure des minutes. Puis, ils cessèrent.

« Ça va mieux mon chou ? demanda Mercedes d'une voix douce.  
>— … Je suis tellement désolé.<br>— Pas de ça avec moi. Si tu en ressens le besoin, pleure. C'est pas bon de tout garder à l'intérieur.  
>— Je sais… Je me sens tellement… nul. »<p>

Elle caressait doucement son dos. Elle était en colère aussi. Mais contre Blaine. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas rationnel, Blaine ignorait tout des sentiments de Kurt, et il ne les avait pas vus au centre commercial. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de faire souffrir Kurt comme cela.

« Mais non voyons… Tu ne dois pas rabaisser tes sentiments comme ça… C'est pas agréable, certes, mais ne t'en veux pas de les ressentir. C'est humain. »

Kurt se détacha doucement d'elle et lui offrit un sourire. Il avait les yeux humides et rouges, tout comme sa peau. Mercedes ne dit rien, de peur qu'il ne fît un scandale. A la place, elle lui proposa de descendre au salon pour regarder un film, histoire d'essayer de finir la journée dans une humeur plus détendue. Kurt acquiesça et, quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le canapé devant Victor/Victoria.

– – –

Ils en étaient au milieu du film lorsque Finn rentra. Ses mouvements étaient brusques et il semblait marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, bougon. Kurt le regarda du coin de l'œil, un sourcil haussé. Finn enleva rageusement ses chaussures et monta précipitamment dans sa chambre, le claquement de la porte suivant juste après. Le châtain se tourna vers Mercedes, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas étonnée le moins du monde. En voyant cela, Kurt comprit qu'il avait dû être ainsi toute la journée. Il se promit d'aller lui parler.

A la fin du film, Mercedes se leva et, après un câlin à Kurt, sortit pour rentrer chez elle. Le jeune homme regarda la voiture démarrer et partir du le seuil de la porte, lui faisant des signes de la main, avant de rentrer. Il se tourna ensuite vers les escaliers qu'il emprunta pour aller voir Finn.

Il toqua doucement à la porte, et aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il l'entrouvrit et aperçut Finn avec son casque sur les oreilles, assis par terre sur un coussin devant sa console. Kurt s'approcha et jura l'entendre murmurer « Enfoiré de Blaine… » alors qu'il collait une balle dans la tête d'un des zombies à l'écran. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il commençait à comprendre la situation. Il tapota l'épaule du plus grand qui fit un bond avant de se tourner et d'enlever son casque.

« Putain, mec, tu m'as fait peur !  
>— Excuse-moi, c'était pas voulu. »<p>

Finn se retourna vers la télévision et fit la grimace en voyant qu'il venait de se faire tuer. Il soupira et éteignit sa console.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Kurt. »

L'interpelé prit cette question comme une invitation et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va, Finn ?  
>— Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?<br>— … Je t'ai entendu grogner en rentrant, t'avais pas l'air d'excellente humeur.  
>— Ah. Ça. Euh… Hm.<br>— Ça concerne Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Finn, qui avait baissé les yeux sur sa manette qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains, le regarda, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Il remarqua alors l'expression triste de son frère, ainsi que ses cernes qui traduisaient un manque de sommeil évident.

« On a le même problème, hein ? »

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Le plus grand avait beau être un peu lent sur certains points, il avait remarqué que Kurt parlait beaucoup de Blaine et qu'il semblait irradier de bonheur lorsqu'il le faisait.

Kurt ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire tristement.

« Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il tout de même.  
>— … Je sais pas vieux. Je… Je devrais pas être jaloux comme ça… Je veux dire, j'ai Quinn…<br>— Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment cacher que Rachel te manque.  
>— Ouais je sais… Et je m'en veux trop…<br>— Moi ça me manque de pouvoir la regarder sans avoir envie de l'étrangler… »

Finn le regarda avec des gros yeux puis éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? fit Kurt en riant lui aussi.  
>— Aaah mec, tu me fais trop rire. T'es tout le temps en train de dire que la violence c'est mal, mais là rien à foutre.<br>— Oui, bah… c'est pas ma faute. Et puis c'est pas moi qui imaginais mettre une balle dans la tête de Blaine au lieu de celle d'un zombie.  
>— Roh ça va… »<p>

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Finn prit à nouveau la parole en tendant une manette à Kurt.

« Tu veux faire une partie ? »

– – –

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla le samedi suivant, il n'osa pas bouger. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il verrait sur sa table de chevet les dépliants que son père lui avait donnés la veille. Il avait essayé de les lire mais, prenez-le comme vous voulez, cela lui avait fait penser à Blaine et à son « cours » plus tôt dans la semaine à la suite de la honte magistrale qu'il avait éprouvé à cause de leur performance d'Animal. Kurt soupira. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée sur le pourquoi du comment son père s'était senti obligé de lui parler de sexe pile à ce moment-là, mais toujours est-il que c'était un _très mauvais_ timing. Cette semaine était décidément catastrophique.

Pourtant, Kurt reconnaissait volontiers que c'était adorable de la part de Blaine de vouloir l'aider. Il ne savait juste pas à quel point c'était dur de l'écouter parler de séduction et de sensualité alors que tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était de le faire taire_ en lui roulant une pelle_**.**

Kurt passa ses mains sur son visage, les joues en feu. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, sinon il finirait par vraiment le faire, et les conséquences en seraient très certainement horribles. Il avait perdu son petit-ami potentiel, il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur-ami non plus.

« Maudites hormones d'adolescent… »

Il se redressa sur son lit et attrapa un flyer. Il fallait bien s'y mettre un jour ou l'autre.

– – –

Blaine en avait marre de cette réunion. Ses camarades et lui n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la tenue qu'ils allaient porter aux Régionales, ce qui finirait forcément par la décision de faire le spectacle en uniforme, _comme à chaque fois_. Et alors que les garçons réagissaient encore à sa dernière proposition, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer Kurt, tout de noir vêtu, une expression d'une profonde tristesse peinte sur le visage. Le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement.

« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kurt déglutit et Blaine se sentit soudain très mal.

« C'est Pavarotti. Pavarotti est mort. Je crois qu'il a eu une crise cardiaque… »

Le jeune soliste eut du mal à trouver ses mots, très choqué par la nouvelle. C'était inattendu, on avait beaucoup de mal à envisager la possibilité de la mort d'un animal aussi pétillant.

« C'est pas vrai, je suis désolé…  
>— Je sais que c'est idiot d'être bouleversé par la mort d'un oiseau mais… »<p>

Blaine avait envie de lui répondre que non, ce n'était absolument pas idiot, mais il se tut.

« Il me servait de modèle. Il avait une telle joie de vivre… ! Il aimait tellement chanter… C'était mon ami. »

Les garçons avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le jeune contreténor, partageant sa peine. Personne n'osait parler.

« Je sais qu'aujourd'hui on avait prévu de répéter les chœurs derrière Blaine qui va chanter tous les solos du medley des chansons de Pink, mais… je souhaiterais chanter en l'honneur de Pavarotti. »

Kurt donna une cassette à un des membres qui la mit dans le lecteur. Blaine, au lieu d'être vexé par sa remarque, se sentit encore plus mal. L'opinion de Kurt à son égard était très importante, il supportait de moins en moins qu'il le vît comme un garçon narcissique et égoïste ayant désespérément besoin d'attention. Il se rassit sur le canapé et la guitare de Blackbird des Beatles se fit entendre. La douce voix de Kurt s'ajouta à la mélodie, et Blaine releva les yeux vers lui, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant doucement. Jamais il ne se ferait à l'exquise tessiture de son ami.

Ils l'accompagnèrent tous par la suite, rajoutant de la vie à la chanson. Blaine essayait de détacher son regard de Kurt, et il y parvint dans un premier temps. Il se sentait bizarre, presque étourdi. Cela lui était déjà arrivé en la présence de son ami, mais jamais avec une telle intensité. Il le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il se déplaça vers la fenêtre, oubliant de se joindre aux autres. La voix de Kurt était tellement pure et belle, tout comme son propriétaire. Cette constatation lui donna envie de se gifler mentalement. Il était en couple, bon sang. Mais il était tellement subjugué par le contreténor qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il éprouva une soudaine envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il était là pour lui, de l'embrasser… « _Quoi ? Non, certainement pas ! »_

Et pourtant, Blaine avait beau essayer de restreindre ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, toute personne qui l'aurait regardé aurait pu lire sur son visage tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kurt en cet instant, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience lui-même.

Kurt termina la chanson et remercia le groupe. Un certain nombre de Warblers se levèrent pour aller le réconforter, mais Blaine resta assis. Il se remettait encore de ses émotions. Comment Kurt avait-il pu le toucher à ce point ? Il refusait d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait la réponse, croyant tout cela impossible. Il se ressaisit et alla à son tour vers Kurt pour essayer de le faire sourire.

– – –

Le lendemain, après les cours, il se rendit chez Rachel comme prévu, mais il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il fut déçu de la voir ouvrir la porte. Il fit cependant comme si de rien n'était, affichant son habituel sourire de prince charmant, et l'embrassa. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et Rachel lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de chanter lorsqu'elle le tira à elle et les fit s'allonger sur son lit. Blaine se dit que c'était une excellente occasion de ne plus penser à ce qui le préoccupait depuis la veille et accepta sans rechigner.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas réellement l'effet escompté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer embrasser la bouche de Kurt à la place de celle de Rachel. Il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts pour arrêter ces pensées parasites, mais celles-ci étaient, de toute évidence, plus coriaces que la présence de la jeune fille en dessous de lui. Et alors qu'il mordillait la peau du cou de la soprano, une image extrêmement vivace de Kurt dans la même position qu'elle, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, lui traversa l'esprit. Extrêmement surpris, il se releva brusquement, provoquant l'étonnement de sa petite-amie. Il reprit ses esprits et baragouina une excuse avant de récupérer ses affaires et de partir en courant.

Cela leur était déjà arrivé de s'embrasser comme ça sur le lit de Rachel pendant un moment, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu d'érection, et surtout pas aussi rapidement…

– – –

La veille des Régionales, Kurt invita Blaine chez lui pour s'avancer sur leurs devoirs qu'ils avaient négligés au profit des répétitions et pour, il devait bien l'avouer, vérifier s'il avait bel et bien réussi à passer à autre chose. Déjà, il arrivait à parler à Rachel presque normalement, sans avoir envie de la bâillonner (enfin, si, mais plus à cause de Blaine), ce qui était, se disait-il, un énorme pas en avant. Mais cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, évidemment.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le ventre dans la chambre de Kurt, des livres ouverts devant eux sur le sol, et ils essayaient de se concentrer sur leurs exercices. Le jeune contreténor soupira en lisant pour la dixième fois son énoncé de français, ne le comprenant qu'à moitié. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que Blaine _se mordait les lèvres et jouait avec sa langue en réfléchissant depuis une bonne demi-heure._ Kurt enfouit sa tête dans ses bras qui étaient croisés sous son menton. Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé la force de son amour d'adolescent pour son camarade de classe. … ainsi que ses hormones.

Kurt releva la tête. Non. Il savait très bien que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir commencé à _essayer _d'oublier ses sentiments. Mais il avait espéré pouvoir passer du temps seul avec Blaine sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus. C'était raté. Il se rassurait cependant en remarquant que le soliste semblait aussi avoir du mal avec ses devoirs. « _Il est stressé pour les Régionales ? Étrange. »_

Le châtain s'étira et décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine pour se dégourdir les jambes et se changer les idées. Il attrapa un paquet de biscuits après en avoir mangé un et remonta les escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre, il se figea. Blaine était toujours au même endroit mais il avait changé de position. Il était assis, une jambe repliée, et semblait fixer son sujet d'histoire comme si, de cette façon, les réponses apparaîtraient d'elles-mêmes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une petite moue adorable qui fit complètement craquer Kurt. Il lâcha son paquet de gâteaux – ce qui eut pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de Blaine – et se laissa tomber à côté de lui avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de l'embrasser. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il en avait désespérément envie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son ami commença à lui rendre son baiser, et avec passion qui plus est.

Blaine n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que _jamais_ il n'avait éprouvé autant de sensations en embrassant Rachel. Un puissant frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que Kurt entre-ouvrait la bouche pour que sa langue pût se faufiler contre la sienne. Un grognement sourd lui échappa alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de Kurt et qu'il s'installait sur ses genoux. Il sentit les bras de son ami s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le serrer contre lui. Leurs baisers n'eurent plus rien de timide, leurs respirations se firent saccadées, leurs mains devinrent baladeuses. Les doigts de Blaine se glissèrent dans les cheveux laqués de Kurt alors qu'il descendait lui mordiller le cou, lui faisant pousser un véritable gémissement de plaisir qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il remonta vers son oreille sur laquelle il passa la langue, et un hoquet de surprise le prit lorsque les mains de son ami descendirent jusque sur ses fesses. Il reprit d'assaut ses lèvres, et c'est lorsque, plusieurs minutes après, ils commencèrent à frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Blaine descendit précipitamment des genoux de Kurt, les joues cramoisies par le plaisir et la gêne. Le contreténor s'éloigna un peu, la respiration encore hachée par la passion de leur étreinte.

« Wow. Ce… C'était… Hm… Imprévu…, balbutia ce dernier en tentant de reprendre ses esprits légèrement embrouillé par l'intensité de ce qui venait de se passer.  
>— Je… Je suis désolé… Je… Il faut croire que je n'ai pas beaucoup de self-control…<br>— _On_ n'a pas beaucoup de self-control tu veux dire… »

Blaine fit un sourire gêné, bien qu'un peu moins embarrassé que quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils se turent, et pendant un temps aucun des deux n'osa parler. Kurt en profita pour tâtonner sur son lit afin d'attraper un coussin qu'il mit maladroitement sur ses genoux. « _Discrétion quand tu nous tiens. » _Blaine aperçut son geste mais ne fit aucune remarque. A la place, il gigota un peu, essayant sans doute de rendre moins visible son… contentement. Finalement, ce fut Kurt qui reprit la parole le premier.

« Tu… Pourquoi ce… revirement… ? Enfin je veux dire, je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu me repousses alors…  
>— Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. »<p>

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent de surprise mais il resta muet, attendant clairement que Blaine continuât sur sa lancée.

« Je… Honnêtement c'était cool d'embrasser Rachel mais… ça devait être à cause de mes hormones, parce que ce que je viens de vivre là c'était… wouah. »

Le plus âgé rit légèrement et détourna le regard. Si c'était une question d'hormones, il s'était fait des espoirs pour rien. Blaine sembla remarquer que son expression s'était un peu assombrie puisqu'il passa sa main sur sa joue pour le faire le regarder à nouveau.

« Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je désespérais d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis le fiasco avec Jeremiah. Rachel était entreprenante, c'était pas désagréable de l'embrasser, alors j'ai foncé. Mais… quand je t'ai entendu chanter Blackbird, l'autre jour, j'ai senti que je passais à côté de quelque chose d'important. Ta performance m'a tellement touché, elle m'a permis de me remettre en question, et de me rendre compte que, peut-être, la personne que je cherchais était juste en face de moi… »

Blaine caressait doucement du pouce la joue de Kurt, pendant que celui-ci l'écoutait, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

« Tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir tapé complètement à côté ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace. »

Kurt éclata de rire, pour de bon cette fois, et se pencha pour embrasser Blaine une nouvelle fois, sauf que celui-ci se recula, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi, mais… j'aimerais… finir les choses proprement avec Rachel avant.  
>— Oh, oui, bien sûr, évidemment… »<p>

Le contreténor s'éloigna mais il souriait toujours. Son cœur battait joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Peut-être avait-il le droit d'être heureux finalement.

– – –

Ce fut le lendemain, le jour des Régionales, que Blaine se décida à agir. Il ne voulait pas que cela traînât en longueur, mais il attendit tout de même patiemment la fin de la performance des New Directions. Performance qui, s'il en avait besoin, le confortait encore plus dans le fait que sa décision était le bon choix. Pendant le temps qui était donné au jury pour délibérer, il se dirigea vers sa future-ex-petite-amie et l'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

« Rachel, il faut que je te parle. »

La jeune fille perdit quelque peu son sourire mais s'immobilisa pour l'écouter. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ainsi que dans la dernière semaine pendant laquelle il avait pris conscience de pas mal de choses. Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres en acquiesçant et baissa les yeux.

« Rachel… Cette chanson que tu as chantée tout à l'heure… elle a terminé de me convaincre que de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Alors, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, vas voir Finn, parle-lui, essaye de le reconquérir, j'en sais rien, mais ne cherche pas de substituts. Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un, à commencer par toi-même. »

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et compatissant, que la jeune soprano lui rendit timidement en hochant la tête.

« Tu as raison. Je suis contente que Kurt t'ait en tout cas. S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je veux bien te céder, c'est lui. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Blaine la prit dans ses bras quelques instants avant de rejoindre son groupe, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler à Kurt en privé immédiatement puisqu'ils durent remonter sur scène pour les résultats. Il n'eut quasiment aucune réaction lorsque les New Directions furent déclarés vainqueurs, s'y attendant énormément. Il se contenta de sourire à Rachel dont il croisa le regard, et elle le lui rendit au centuple. Il était heureux pour elle. Mais il avait bien d'autres choses en tête à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter le bâtiment en compagnie de Kurt après avoir confié le trophée de la deuxième place aux autres membres des Warblers, afin d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, malgré les tentatives de leurs camarades de classe pour les retenir, et c'est ainsi qu'emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver, ils cherchèrent un petit coin à l'écart à l'extérieur de la grande salle dans laquelle avait eu lieu le concours, puis Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, qui paraissait gêné. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient –plus ou moins– seuls depuis les évènements de la veille, alors Blaine le comprenait aisément, lui-même ayant les joues rosées, et pas seulement à cause du froid.

Le soliste raconta sa discussion avec Rachel à Kurt qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comportement qu'avait eu la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester fâché contre elle, surtout après ça. Il hésita un moment puis expliqua comment il avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Il essaya de ne pas trop détailler, il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire culpabiliser Blaine, mais il avait besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments sincères au garçon qu'il aimait. La mine déconfite qui s'afficha sur le visage de Blaine à la fin de son récit le fit se sentir mal.

« Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir autant fait souffrir, Kurt. Je me sens vraiment idiot.  
>— Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.<br>— Bien sûr que si ! Si seulement j'avais pu être moins bête et remarquer plus tôt que je ne te voyais pas que comme un ami tu – »

Son flot de paroles fut interrompu par les lèvres de son, désormais, petit-ami qui se pressèrent contre les siennes. Kurt n'avait pas raconté tout cela pour que Blaine se flagellât ainsi. Ce dernier se détendit et ils partagèrent un baiser doux et amoureux. Ils s'enlacèrent, les doigts gantés de Kurt se faufilant sur les hanches de Blaine, tandis que le plus jeune se blottissait contre lui. Leurs bouches se séparèrent lentement et le contreténor murmura un « Arrête… » à peine audible, auquel Blaine répondit par un hochement de tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent – à contrecœur– lorsqu'ils entendirent Wes, Trent et David crier leurs noms pour qu'ils « ramènent leurs fesses près du bus ». Ils pouffèrent et se mirent en route pour rejoindre leurs amis, décidant qu'ils allaient suffisamment se faire charrier comme ça, pas besoin leur en donner d'avantage de raisons.

« J'aurais aimé chanter en duo avec toi aux Régionales. »

Kurt tourna la tête et regarda Blaine, étonné.

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait chanté ?  
>— Je sais pas, mais quelque chose de particulier, pas du Pink. »<p>

– – –

Wala. Je vous fais des bisous et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Alice.

PS : Je n'abandonne pas Worlds Apart, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question.


End file.
